Spring Cleaning
by Iloveplotbunnies
Summary: She should have seen that one coming, honestly. The man usually had excuses when faced with the idea of cleaning anything. VP/J.


**Title: **Spring Cleaning

**Disclaimer: **Nope, it's not mine.

I like Jane/Van Pelt fluff, so here's some for you all. :)

* * *

Grace rolled her eyes at the antics of her boyfriend, as she continued to scour the inside of her closet. Jane stood behind her with a flashlight in his hand, while he made comments on every single item in her closet.

"…do you think I could find a purple three-piece suit, Grace?" Jane asked her and she sighed. Boyfriend or not, she didn't want the man in a purple three-piece suit. She opened her mouth to let him down easy, when her hand hit something sturdy in the back of her closet. Without another word, she scooted whatever it was from its dark hiding spot amongst her shoes and into the natural lighting of their shared apartment; it was a purple shoebox. "How many purple items do you need before you can start your own store?"

Grace said nothing, as she flipped open the lid of the shoebox and glanced down at the single folded piece of paper before her eyes. When she glanced back up at Jane, she noticed he was grinning and she raised her eyebrows. Had the man snuck the paper filled shoebox into her closet? She frowned, thoughtfully at his smile. "Did you put this here?"

"Did I put what here?" Jane asked. Grace blinked up at him. "Oh, you mean the box?" She nodded. "What's written on the paper?" She knew he was avoiding the subject, much to her annoyance, but she picked up the piece of paper anyway and opened it.

_Bathroom_, it read.

Grace glanced back up at Jane. "It says bathroom."

"Vague." Jane responded with a small smile. "Shall we go into the bathroom, then?" She continued to eye him; the man clearly had something up his sleeve. Begrudgingly, she stood from the closet and followed him into their small bathroom, where she found yet another piece of paper tacked to her mirror.

_That hadn't been here this morning, _Grace thought. Without a side glance to Jane, she removed the piece of paper and opened it again.

_Kitchen_, it read.

Grace sighed. If Jane _was _behind this, he had obviously put some thought into this and he wasn't going to let her quit. "A scavenger hunt?" Jane said nothing, as he turned on his feet and led them both into her warmly decorated kitchen. On the white refrigerator before them sat another scrap of white paper and Grace rolled her eyes. "It just doesn't end with you, does it?" Jane continued to beam, as she opened it up.

_Living room_, it read.

Luckily, the living room was only a few steps from the kitchen and taped to the television was the piece of paper.

"How about I open that one, dear?" Before she could object, he had plucked the paper from her television and opened it. He glanced down at it, glanced back up at her, and shrugged. "If it says so."

Grace opened her mouth to ask him what it said, when suddenly; he bent down on one knee and stared up at her with his bluish-green orbs. She stared down at him, as she slowly lifted her hand to her mouth in surprise. He wasn't actually proposing to her was he?

"Grace, you're an impossible woman." Jane said with the shake of his head and a soft smile. "I've been trying to make you clean your closet for two weeks, and you just up and decided today was the day?" Grace felt her cheeks grown warm, as the man chuckled. "You can see why I refused to leave, especially when you said you were cleaning out your closet." She should have seen that one coming, honestly. The man usually had excuses when faced with the idea of cleaning anything. "We've been together for two years, Grace. We've had our share of fights, our share of laughs, and more importantly, our share of getting to know one another outside of work."

She almost thought about telling him that getting to know him outside work had seemed impossible for the longest of time, but he continued before she could.

"Obviously, asking you to marry me was the next step in our relationship." Jane told her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So, what do you say?" Grace stared at him. _What do I say? _Jane was her boyfriend—her best friend—the person she couldn't imagine living without, but the marriage proposal was so sudden. "Will you marry me, Grace Van Pelt?"

She backed away from him, fully prepared to tell him no. "I'm not…"

Jane, however, had other plans.

She felt his lips on hers; soft yet unyielding, as he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. His tongue slipped through her mouth, and she couldn't help but relax against him, as her own tongue met his. Eventually, he pulled away and without taking a breath, she responded.

"Yes."


End file.
